The Thief and The Queen
by mistressofsuspicionouat
Summary: OQ one shots. Prompts always welcome :) enjoy as I attack you with feels!
1. Good Morning Mi'lady

Regina rolled over in her bed and stared at the handsome man resting peacefully by her head. This wasn't her bed any more, it was theirs. She gently lifted her hand and played with the ring resting comfortably on her finger. Married. Not only married but married to the man of her dreams, her soul mate, her one true love. Regina had thought that this would never happen but then she found him. Well not really. Tinkerbell had found him and then he her and after pushing him away for so long she finally gave in and honestly, it was probably the best decision she had ever made after adopting Henry that is. It had been 3 weeks since their wedding day and everything was stating to sink back to normal. She was doing her mayor duties. Roland and Henry were back at school and Robin. Her beautiful husband Robin was now working with Emma and David down at the station. She had even managed to work out a schedule with Emma so that Henry would spend every other weekend with his birth mother. Not what she had in mind when she adopted him or met Emma, but she had changed and accepted that Emma was here to stay.

Regina looked up from her ring and started to caress Robins lips. She delicately traced the outline and then pretended to fill the lines in with colour. Just as she was finishing she heard a soft moan escape from Robin. His pearly blue eyes slowly fluttered open and his sleepy face turned into a giant sleepy grin as he realised that his beautiful wife was awake and staring right at him. He shuffled over slightly and pulled Regina into a warm sleepy cuddle and pecked the tip of her nose. "Good Morning Milady" He sighed and couldn't help but fall back asleep again. Regina chuckled a little but decided not to move. She liked this, him holding her, it made her feel safe, wanted and more importantly loved. Just as she too was about to drift of to sleep again a cheeky four year old came bouncing into the room and jumped onto the bed. "ROLAND!" Robin said with a hearty laugh. He picked him up and brought him crashing back down between himself and Regina, who was now wide awake and giggling. "Good morning Mama and Papa." There it was that word "Mama" Henry being the teenager that he was didn't say it as often as he used to and she never realised how much she had missed it until her new son and his gorgeous dimples began saying it. Regina kissed Rolands fore head and slowly whispered into Rolands ear, "Who wants pancakes?" Roland squealed and jumped up and ran to the kitchen leaving Robin looking slightly confused. He then suddenly realised and pulled Regina into a passionate morning kiss, before pulling away and then saying, "Pancakes right?" Regina began to chuckle and made her way down to the kitchen to start their new day as a family.


	2. The Fateful Night

Just a bite to eat at Grannys and then back home for a movie and just relaxation in general is what they had planned. Henry and Roland had opted to spend a night with Snow and Charming because they had then new xbox, and quite frankly Regina and Robin couldn't have been happier to let them go, they just wanted some alone time and to relax for an had started out with wine, red for Regina and white for Robin but then Will and Killian came in and then the party started. Robin had never seen Regina so relaxed (well relaxed outside of their bed) and eager to party. Soon they were all downing shots and mixing drinks and having a good old pirate and merry men jolly. Regina had the most though. Soon they were all crying out, "REGINA! REGINA! REGINA!" as she sat in the booth downing half a pint of vodka mixed with juice. Robin sat in the corner of the booth laughing and watching his girlfriend let loose. She was beautiful, drunk, disordely but truely beautiful, he was lucky and he knew it. Killian got up to get another round of shots and Will stood up to go and pee leaving regina with Robin. Drunk, Regina leaned over and began to nibble Robins ear whilst slightly rubbing his crotch. She stopped nibbling and began kissing Robins grinning lips. "mmmmm" robin groaned, "Not here my love, " he whispered into the ear of a now very dissapointed everyone returned they downed their shots and Robin made their excuses and steadied Regina and they both began to make their way home.

She had made it to the door before she was tugging at Robins clothes aching to get them off him. Robin pulled Regina tightly to his body and they both bean to kiss, faster, and faster and then deeper, their tounges mingling inside each others mouths. Robin slid one hand down the back of reginas skirt and began to brush her now soaking pussy. "MMMM regina...your soaking." Robin left her lips and began to to leave love bites down the side of her neck. She was practically purring now and had one leg up by his hip as she tried desperately to grind against his now throbbing cock. Soon they were both back to kissing but now were dry humping on the door, groaning and moaning as they both clawed to rip eachothers clothes off. Suddelnly Regina relised where she was and moaned into his ear, " Not here babe...bed...now...I need...you inside..me!" Thats all he needed. Robin fondled in Reginas pockets to find her house keys and then burst open the door.

They fumbled their way up the stairs and into the bedroom by which time they were both had rid of all their clothes. Robin groaned as he thurst his hard tool against regina, who was now clawing at his hair and his back, aching for him to bring her to ectascy. He growled and pulled away and before regina had time to pout he pushed her back down onto the bed and then climbed on top and began to kiss his way down. She hummed in pleasure as he stopped to play with her erect nipples. He soon found his chosen destination and began to lick and play with it. Regina began clentching the sheets around her and was gasping and bucking her hips towards his mouth eager to reach her peak. Robin knew how much she needed to release but decided to savour and play with her current state. He stopped licking and slid a finger in. She whimpered and gave him the look, the look that said, im going to need more than that!. He grinned, "you want more?" he growled in a voice which alone could bring her over the edge. She whined and nodded. "I need you to say it." he growled again brushing a second finger over her opening. She was to involved to do her usual stubbornness and before she realised she had whispered his command, "yes! yes more! i...need more!" Her hands were now clenched in her hair as he slipped another finger in. It still wasnt enough and he knew it. "another?" Regina was now getting irritable, he had brought her to the edge five times and just wanted him to let her come, "Whats the magic word?" He kissed her clit and stroked her with his third finger. She groaned and moaned and the words slipped unnaturally from her lips. "Please! oh god please!" Thats all he needed, he grinned and slipped his third finger in and continued to lick her. Soon she was writhing around in pleasure. She then arched her back as she came all over his fingers. He slowly slid his fingers out leaving her panting and gasping in pleasure. They shared a passionate kiss before Regina rolled over and slid down on his awaiting tool.

Robin growled and watched as his beautiful creature rocked backwards, forwards and up and down. She was going wild. Her hair was a beautiful mess and she had sweat dripping off her smooth body. She grappled at his chest as they both panted. "Robin...oh...oh...ohhhhhhh!" Regina was uncontrollably wild, and robin decided to let her take charge. Soon he was growling and regina bent over, still on top with her head now on his neck as she rocked. She moaned into his ear causing him to groan and thrust deeper, coaxing a deep groan from regina. His breathing became erratic as he felt her walls clamp down on him as she came, this caused him to thrust even deeper and he soon came grunting into her ear as he did. Regina lay on top of him as the both caught their breaths. She was no longer drunk but in love. She stared into his eyes and they both started giggling. "Marry me." whispered regina still staring into his eye with him still inside her. "What?" Robin said. he sat them both up, still connected and still looking into each others eyes. There was now a sparkle in her eyes as she smiled and repeated her question. "I love you Robin, and I dont want to spend another day without you by my side. Marry me?" Robin smiled as widely as Regina and kissed her forcing her back slightly. She cupped his face and pulled him back. "Well?" Robin kissed her again, "Yes and a thousand times more yes!"


	3. I missed you

He was on a stake out. Apparently there was a thief in Storybroke and Emma, David and Robin were on it. He had been away for three days now, they all had, wanting to pounce at the right moment. She had just laughed when the three of them had told her their plan, but she agreed. Why not she had thought. She was now slightly starting to regret that decision. She had spoken to Robin that morning and they still didn't sound any closer to catching the thief and she missed him. She had forgotten how tiring it was to look after a four year old and was so thankful that Henry was old enough to put himself to bed. It was now 9 pm. "But Mama I'm not Tired." Regina smiled at Roland. She could never not smile at that adorable child. She bent down and picked him up and started to walk out of the kitchen, where he had managed to find her and up the stairs to his room. "but if you want to grow up big and strong like your daddy you need to sleep." Roland wined a little but then wrapped his arms around her neck as she walked into his room. "fine then mama." Regina smiled and then tucked him back into bed and kissed his cheek. "Good night my strong man!" He giggled and Regina turned off the light leaving his night light on and crept back downstairs. She turned off all the lights and then made her way to bed.

As she lay in her bed in the dark, Regina could've stop thinking about Robin. She had gone for longer not being with him, but today, that very second she was almost pining for him. She suddenly couldn't help but think about more than just him, she started to think about his body and his lips kissing her neck whilst playing with the rest of her body. A few minutes later she was totally nude and rubbing herself all over imagining Robin all over her. One hand slowly wandered down, past her belly and down. She gasped slightly as she found her object of desire. She began rubbing her clit slowly whilst massaging her nipples with her free hand. She moaned slightly at her touches and began whimpering as she began to increase her rubbing speed. She started to rock gently breathing deeper and slower gasping and moaning at her touch. She quickly flipped over and slid a finger into her sex. It felt so good. She began groaning with her face buried in her pillow and she moved her free hand down to massage her clit as she fingered her self. She was so absorbed that she didn't hear Robin walk into the room and stand at the door, She looked hot. He watched as she slid another finger in and was now panting uncontrollably. She was close, he could just sense it. His cock started to harden as he watched his wife passionately finger herself. Regina moved her head slightly and saw Robin standing there and she paused staring right into his eyes. "Please." growled Robin, " Don't stop on my account." Regina smiled, sighed slightly andRESUMEDﾧ what she had been doing, bucking and grinding on her fingers desperately trying to come.

Robin quietly stripped off revealing his now hard cock, and he began to stroke it lazily as he watched her. Something wasn't right. She didn't seem to be able to get there and she knew it was because now he was here she just wanted him. Regina let out an annoyed whimper as she rubbed her clit faster and harder, her breathing starting to become erratic. Robin decided to step in. Regina hadRESUMEDﾧ to having her face in the pillow and her arse in the air, so he made his way slowly towards her rear and slid his finger in. Regina gave a pleasured moan and removed her fingers. Robin then slid in another two fingers and replaced her hand rubbing her clit. He then began to lick her making her squirm and buck against him. It was just what she needed. She came with a large moan and began panting and shaking as Robin tried to work through her orgasm. She sat up on her knees with her back to Robin, still panting and gasping in ecstasy. He slid his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. Still panting she rested her head on his shoulder and weaved her fingers through his hair. She could feel his throbbing cock and wanted to do something about it.

Regina turned around and went on all fours on the bed coming face to face with his cock. She smiled and made a move towards it, before Robin placed his hands through her hair and pushed her back to lie down on the bed. "No no my love. Tonight...tonight is about you." Robin smiled and kissed his way to her thighs and spread her legs open slightly wider. He lined himself at her entrance and slid slowly in. Regina gasped and a long deep moan escaped her lips as he began to pump in and out of her. It was pure heaven, she grappled at his chest and then began fisting her hair as she came. Robin didn't stop though. She was now gasping, crying and moaning in pleasure and grabbed both his hands as she came again. Soon she had come three times and was now quivering and shaking but Robin wouldn't stop. He began to pump harder and faster and she could feel another stronger and heavier orgasm brewing inside her. Robin was now groaning as he too was on the edge but he held himself back because he wanted her to orgasm another time. Soon she her panting got louder and she locked eyes with robin, "Oh...oh...oh Robin...robin...oh god! Robin I'm coming...im...immmmm!" She fell silent as she let the waves of pleasure consume her entire body. Robin now growling in pleasure felt a sudden need to pull out, and as he did a mass of clear liquid escaped from his wife causing her to snap her legs shut and roll around in intense ecstasy. Robin pulled her legs back open and began to pump again, coming with a long deep masculine moan. When he was done he rolled over and lay breathing heavily next to Regina whose breathing matched his, but she was still shaking all over. A few minutes later she rolled over to him and began kissing the life out of him. She pulled away and with one hand began stroking his face. "Thank you," she whispered. That had been the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Robin smiled and then pulled her into a cuddle. "So" she then began to say, "Looks like I caught my very own thief." they both chuckled and fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. His Choice

"Sooo my love what do you want for dinner? The boys ate earlier in case you were wondering." Robin said as he sat down next to Regina who was reading a report on the sofa. She smiled and pulled his face towards hers and kissed him, and then grinned, "Whatever you feel like," "In that case milady may I tempt you with something new?" Regina raised an eyebrow, something new, how was it that she had been in this world for almost 30 years and he still managed to find new things for her. "Like what?" she purred. "mmmm I was thinking caviare and sushi." eekk fish, Regina wasn't the best with fish but he was excited and she loved that about him. "Sure." Robin smiled and lept up and out of the house to collect their meal. Soon they were both sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by candles, It was blissful. They laughed and joked and spoke about their sons. Soon they were both nestled in bed arms around each other sleeping peacefully with Roland and Henry asleep in their rooms.

At 3 am something began to stir inside Regina's tummy. " holy shit!" she thought as she lept up and ran to their en suite bathroom. She made it just in time to vomit into the toilet. "sushi.." she thought "I should have bloody known." she slumped down at the mercy of the toilet and began throwing up again. Robin hearing all the noise woke ten minutes later and ran to the bathroom where he found Regina sobbing her eyes out and vomiting uncontrollably into the toilet. He knelt down and pulled her hair back whilst softly rubbing her back. Regina vomited again but this time to the comforting sounds of her loving husband. Her throat burned and her tears felt like acid, but no matter how much she thought she had finished emptying her stomach more came. It was soon 3:45 and Regina was still vomiting into the toilet. Robin was starting to get worried. "I guess sushi is off the menu from now on" he whispered jestingly making Regina painfully smile slightly. "Robin.." she managed to say in between vomits. "I just want it to stop." her face was streaked with tears and she looked tired, "I know love, I know," he whispered as he sat down on the floor with Regina with her in between his legs with her back against his chest and her head resting on his shoulders, still facing the toilet. She retched and then leaned forward and clutched the edge of the toilet seat and began hurling once more. Robin then decided that maybe this was getting slightly more serious. He lent over and picked up the bathroom phone and called doctor whale. A few minutes later he was back to rubbing her back as she retched and heaved.

Soon he heard a car pull up and heard the door open. He had told whale where the spare key was so he wouldn't have to leave reginas side and soon he heard footsteps walk into the bedroom and towards the toilet. He smiled at Robin and began to speak to Regina, who was now limp and still sobbing over the toilet. "Regina its me, doctor whale, can you tell me how long you have been vomiting for?" Regina wasn't able to make a sound so Robin began to answer for her. "Its been nearly an hour now." Whales face suddenly began to look concerned. "Right...has she had any fluids since this began?" "No no, she's been like this." Robin rubbed reginas back as she began to hurl once more. "Right, Regina just nod your head for me, does your throat feel as though its on fire." she limply nodded her head and whale got up and went to the tap and poured her a glass of water. "Ok I need you to try and drink some of this." Regina shook her head and began to throw up again. Once she stopped she lay back slightly into Robins arms and he wrapped his arms round her gently. "Regina, darling you need to have some water, please." robin said calmly to Regina. Regina felt as though someone was punching her in the stomach and she was starting to feel dizzy from all the sobbing caused by the amount of pain she was in. Whale slowly moved towards her and coaxed the glass to her dry lips and she began to drink slowly. "Good Regina." said whale encouragingly. However moments later the water travelled back up and she was back to hurling in the toilet. Robin looked at whale."Regina," began Whale, "we're going to try that again ok." He looked at Robin and then said,"Its really important that we try and get some fluids into her, Regina are you ready." Regina had her eyes closed and was back to resting on Robins chest, her face buried slightly in his neck. Robin turned her face towards whale and whale began again to get Regina to sip the water. After Whale was satisfied with how much she drunk they both sat waiting and looking at Regina. "I think..." began Robin until he was interrupted by Regina who couldn't hold the water down any longer. Whale looked up at Robin, "This looks like a really serious case of food poisoning and she is loosing a lot of fluid so I'm going to need to take her to the hospital to try and stabilise the vomiting and get more fluids into her." Robin nodded and gently lifted Regina and rushed her down the stairs and into whales car with a bucket. Robin then rushed back to Henry's room waking him gently. "Henry your mum is really ill and I'm taking her to hospital, if I'm not back in the morning can you and Roland go to emmas?" Henry nodded and Robin smiled and rushed out the door and sat in the back of the car holding Regina as she continued to vomit into the bucket.

They were soon at the hospital and Regina was soon in a bed hooked up to fluids and was vomiting far less. Robin say next to the bed holding Regina's hand as she lay worn out. He pecked her forehead and watched as she slowly drifted to sleep. A couple hours later it was was early morning and Robin had awoken to find Regina smiling meekly at him. He grinned and kissed her cheek. "How are you feeling?" Her voice was all cracked and croaky but she managed to smile and say, "Better thanks to you." Doctor Whale then walked in and checked Regina over before pulling up a chair and sitting down."Well you will be pleased to know that your fluid levels are back to normal. Now you did have food poisoning but it was a very mild trace." Regina and Robin looked confused at each other. "How can that be? she was vomiting for an hour and a half?" asked Robin. Whale began to smile, "Well you had something called hyperemesis gravidarum, and that combined with the food poisoning caused your excessive and painful vomiting. an..." "Wait." interrupted Robin, "What's hyper,,," "I was just getting to that, Its basically, severe morning sickness. Congratulations you two! your going to have a baby." Robin and Regina looked lovingly at each other grinning from ear to ear. "But Robin..." began Regina, but Robin knew what she was going to say, she was supposed to be infertile, he lent over and kissed Regina, "It looks like true love can undo anything." She smiled, he was right, and now she was having his baby.


	5. Baby Days (Short and sweet)

She was always hungry. It didn't matter what time it was or what it was, if it was edible it was going down. Regina was up at 2am her head buried in the fridge looking for something to munch on. She opened a tub of ice cream grabbed a spoon and began eating with her head still in the fridge. She suddenly heard footsteps and spun round quickly with the spoon hanging from her lips. Robin stood grinning at Regina. She looked stunning, she was in a cotton AC/DC top and plain blue pyjama trousers and her hair was a mess, but she had a cheeky smile in the corner of her slowly staggered towards the fridge, keeping Regina near the door with the spoon still in her mouth and the tub in her hand. He came right up to Regina their chests just touching and closed the fridge door causing Regina to move closer towards him. Regina slipped the spoon out of her mouth and grinned at Robin, whose nose was now brushing against hers. "And what may I ask are you doing down here?" Robin asked wrapping his arms round reginas waist. Her smile widened. "I was hungry." Robin pecked her lips and then began muttering into her neck, "You should have woken me...im sure I could have fed you a little something..." Robin growled causing reigna to start laughing. "I believe the last time you fed me something I got pregnant." Robin began laughing with Regina, "well it must have been one fine tasting dish." They both still laughing stared into each others eyes and then Robin moved back and removed the ice cream from her hand and placed it back into the fridge. He then held reginas hand and led her back to their room.


	6. Another Pregnancy shot sorrrryyyy :)

She was always snapping all of a sudden. She wasn't even sure why. Henry had asked her the other day if he could stay over at a friends and she had yelled at him about how he didn't care about his school work. And the stupid thing, Henry was a straight A student. Then Robin, who had only tried to cook her dinner, and she had yelled at him saying that he was trying to take over in the kitchen which they all knew was her domain. Even little Roland had drawn the short straw with her temper when he refused to go to bed. Regina let her face rest in her palms as she sat at the counter at granny's waiting for her pancake order. She nodded with thanks at Red when her food was brought to her. It was a lot of food. 3 pancakes, 4 rashers of bacon, 2 fried eggs, 3 slices of toast, mushrooms and a pint of orange juice. She tucked in and half an hour later the plate and cup were squeaky clean. She smiled meekly at Red when she came to collect the plate and gave Regina a shocked glance. Regina payed her bill and got up to leave, as she was exiting she bumped into snow. "Regina!"

"yes..."

"I was actually coming to find you." Regina formed her familiar frown,

"Why?" Snow pulled Regina towards a chair outside granny's and sat them both down.

"I bumped into Robin, and he said that you had been acting really strangely recently. and I ve been watching your eating and you seem to be eating an awful lot." Regina scowled.

"Your point being?" Snow smiled and leaned forward, "Well I kinda had the same issues...ya know...when I was pregnant with Emma, and Neal. Do you think you might be..." Regina stood up, "No. so leave me alone." She stormed off leaving snow looking puzzled. She couldn't be pregnant, she was barren, but it would explain a lot. On her way home she stopped by the drug store and decided to pick up a test. She knew it wasn't possible, but still, it would put her mind at ease as to why she was acting so weird.

She left the bathroom door open, nobody was home. Regina sat down and peed on the stick and sat waiting. Everything was going through her mind. Why was she doing this? What if it was positive? What if it was negative? How would she tell Robin if it were positive? Where they even ready to have a baby? Regina looked down at the stick waiting gingerly between her shaking fingers. A plus. Regina's worried scowl turned into a giant grin and she giggled slightly as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Regina!" Robin shouted as he ran and crouched down in front of Regina who was still crying, with a worried expression on his face. Using one hand he lifted her chin slightly exposing her tear stained smiling face. "What's wrong?" "I'm sorry I've been so...horrible this past week." Robin smiled slightly and shook his head. "It's fine, honestly, but what's wrong? what's that?" "Its the reason I've been acting so strangely." Robin still looked confused. "Robin...im pregnant." Robins concerned expression turned into a giant smile. "Your what?" he whispered, picking her up and twirling her around the room. "Pregnant! hahaha IM PREGNANT!" she shouted with glee as she spun round staring into Robins eyes. They both were laughing hysterically prompting Henry and Roland who had come in with Robin to run into the room. "Mama! Papa!" squealed Roland. They both looked over at their two children and Robin kept Regina in the air. "How do you both like the idea of being big brothers!" Henry smiled and then whispered a translation into Roland's ear. Roland screamed and ran and wrapped his tiny arms around Robins legs, joined promptly by Henry. That night they all sat around the fireplace enjoying the happiness that was their growing family.


	7. The Fight

Robin was furious. He stormed into the kitchen where she was washing dishes that had been left there from that morning. "What do you think you are doing?!" he shouted. Regina stopped and turned to face her angry fiancé.

"The dishes." Robin gave a frustrated grunt. "No! I mean with Roland!" Regina then realised why he was so mad. Earlier that day Roland had refused to eat his lunch, clear up his pens in the living room and then she had found that he had doodled on the walls in his room. Normally she would have bypassed the lunch and pens because he was so irresistible but the wall. The wall had tipped her over the edge. She had shouted at him causing him to cry a little and then forbidden him to watch his morning cartoons for 3 days. It had seemed like a reasonable punishment for a three year old. "You made him cry!"

"He drew on my walls!" now she was getting angry.

"And you then thought it acceptable to punish him!"

"Yes! yes I did because unlike you im not going to shrug every bad thing he does and let him think it is perfectly acceptable!" They had both kept their distance both knowing not to approach the other when they were both like this.

"I do NOT shrug off every bad thing he does!"

"Oh yeah! so when he ripped the wings off all your arrows and you just laughed, your telling me you weren't fuming!"

"I was angry but I don't see the need to make him cry!" They were both starting to heat up, their voices getting louder and louder. "Well sorry I don't mollycoddle him like YOU!"

"MOLLYCODDLE!" I do not smother or pamper my child!"

"Is that so!"

"Anyway what RIGHT have you to even shout at my son! your not his m.."

"What his mother! Yeah I know! thanks for reminding me! Hows about YOU GO AND GET MARIAN IM SURE SHE WOULD SAY THE SAME THING AS ME!"

"You don't know Marian! and she would know better than to yell at another persons child!" Regina turned and picked up a sloppy plate and hurled it at Robin who ducked letting the plate smash against the wall. "WELL YOUR NOT HENRYS FATHER SO I WOULD THINK TWICE BEFORE YOU YELL AT HIM AGAIN!" Robin was to angry and caught up in his emotions to realise what was about to slip out of his tempered mouth. "WELL YOUR NOT TECHNICALLY HIS MOTHER EITHER!" Regina stopped and stared at Robin who was now paralysed with shame, embarrassment and guilt. He hadn't meant it, he was just so angry and caught up in the moment. He attempted to apologize but Regina was already out of the door and had slammed the door to their bedroom shut.

Robin sat on a chair and shoved his face into his hands. He wanted to take it all back. Seeing her so hurt had crushed him inside and he knew deep down she was right. He did coddle Roland and he did need to be disciplined and his punishment wasn't bad either. But he had been so angry that she had made his beloved son cry. Half an hour later he decided to go and plead his forgiveness. He opened the bedroom door and saw Regina curled up into a ball sobbing into a pillow. "Regina..." he whispered.

"GO AWAY!" he walked over to the side of the bed where her face was facing out. He knelt down making eye contact. "Regina im so so sorry I didn't mean it...i was just so angry. I wasn't thinking." Regina huffed. She knew he didn't mean it but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt all the same. He began to wipe away her tears and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry." Regina slowly extended her hand and Robin clutched it not ever wanting to let it go. "I know," she whispered. They soon agreed that they would work on a parenting arrangement, but for now he just sat holding her hand as she lay staring into his eyes. No matter what they still loved each other, and no fight would ever break that.


	8. Guess What?

"Regina..your looking very chipper this afternoon." Robin lent down and kissed his wife who was sitting crossed legged on the floor playing with Lego with Roland. "Papa!" Robin and Regina both smiled and robin picked his son up and tossed him around before setting him down again. Robin then sat down next to Regina who was now smiling but staring at him. "Good day?" She said still smiling at him. He hummed and kissed her cheek, "yeah, but it always gets better when I see you...and you my little man!" Roland giggled and continued to try and make a house. Henry then strolled in and sat down next to Roland and began to play with the Lego.

Soon Henry and Roland were chatting away and Robin placed his arm round Regina and they both lent back resting their backs on the sofa. Robin nuzzled her next and whispered, "did you not want to sit on the sofa?" She smiled, "how else was I going to build the house." They chuckled and then Regina moved her head back slightly so she could look at robin. " I have something to show you." Robin suddenly looked confused, "really like what?" She held his hand and they both got up leaving henry and Roland with the Lego. She walked him into the kitchen where her bag was waiting patiently on a chair.

Regina walked over to the bag leaving robin a distance. "Well there is a reason why I am so happy today." Robin grinned and waited for her to carry on. " I made a little visit to whale today and brought you back a little something. " Robin now knew it was baby related but he still wasn't sure, he was still new to everything technological. Regina's hand slipped into her bag and she pulled out a photograph. She smiled and held it to her chest for a moment before extending her arm and the picture to robin. He walked up to the photo and held it in his hands and stared at it. Small tears began to escape his eyes. "Is...is..is this our..." Regina smiled and nodded. "Its. ...a girl..." she couldn't help but let a tear fall from her own eye as she smiled and watched him. He was so happy. "Yes, its our little girl." whispered Regina. Robin looked up and gazed at Regina and then picked her up and spun her round the room as she giggled, smiling and crying tears of joy. He put her down and engulfed her in a passionate kiss. He pulled away and held her in his arms, "I love you Regina Locksley."  
"I love you too."


	9. Spill All

The fluffy handcuffs and rope had been Hooks idea. They were talking and Hook told him all about the fun and kinky things he and Emma got up to in the bedroom. Robin upon hearing this thought that it might be something Regina would enjoy, she always loved to get dirty and try new things in the bedroom. So that afternoon Robin went to the party shop and purchased the handcuffs and rope and decided to surprise her that night, so later he dropped Henry and Roland with Emma who gave him a wink, tonight was going to be loud.

She was asleep on the bed and he decided that this was the best time. He wanted her to wake up and almost be his slave as her brought her to complete ecstasy. He tied her down to the bed with his new sex toys. He then sat at the edge of the bed between her legs naked in anticipation. A few minuets later feeling the restriction, Regina eyes fluttered open slowly. She suddenly forgot where she was and still sedated with sleep she only saw a figure at the end of her bed. She then noticed the cuffs and rope and began to struggle to get free and began to start screaming. Robin watching her reaction was now worried and scared. he hadn't expected her to react like this, he thought she would play along. "Regina, My love!" She was struggling, pulling and tugging trying to free was sobbing and screaming and yelling as she tried and was failing. "GET THESE OFF ME!" she began to hyperventilate and was now shaking. Robin quickly rushed and untied all her restrictions. Regina dragged her knees up to her chest and cried as she ran her hands through her hair. Robin ran put on a dressing gown and ran back and pulled Regina to his chest as she sobbed and shaked.

He waited. He sat rocking her backwards and forth waiting for her to relax. She soon stopped and was sitting still in his arms. "Gina im sorry, I didn't know you would react like that." She sniffled. "Why...why did you react like that?" She could hear in his voice that he wasn't judging but it was a voice of genuine concern. It was then she realised that she had never told him about Greg and Tamara and how he had tortured her. "I...I was tortured around a year ago..." Concern for Regina and anger for who ever had hurt hi love grew in his face. "I was strapped to a table...and...and I was electrocuted...again and again and again and again and..." She began to sob softly again into his chest, his arms still wrapped around her. "It was so cold...and I thought he was going to...kill me. I was in so much pain..." Robin listened, he sat and listened. "I still sometimes think about it...and...and when I woke up being tied down I just..." She didn't need to finish her sentence, he understood. He kissed her forehead and began to reassure her. He then tucked her back into bed and waited till she fell back asleep before laying down next to her and wrapping his arms around her.


	10. Kicking

Regina was four months pregnant and was staring at herself in the floor length mirror in their bedroom. She was standing in her underwear and began rubbing her bump with both hands and turned slightly to the side. She sighed and smiled. She was so happy. Every night Robin would massage her back and rub oils on her bump so that it would reduce the risk of her getting stretch marks. He would them hum and kiss her bump and whisper and sing to their unborn child. Her smile grew wider as she thought back on those memories and she then turned and got dressed for the day.

Later she and Robin were walking down the road holding hands, with Roland holding Robins and Henry walking beside Regina. It was surprisingly warm for March so they all had t-shirts and Regina surprised everyone by wearing a vest top, which revealed just enough of her growing breasts.

Regina gasped and stopped suddenly in the middle of the street causing her boys to stop and almost smother over her. She raised back up slowly and then smiled at Robin with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I think she just kicked."

"Really?"

Robin was now smiling also and placed his hands either side on her bump. Then he felt it. It was small but he felt it. "She's really there!" whispered Regina who now had her hands on top of his. Robin kissed Regina, making the boys squeal in embarrassment. They stopped and smiled at them both and then returned to their formation and continued to walk to the final destination.


	11. Its Time

Thanks for all the wonderful messages! Here is a prompt I was sent, Regina giving birth. Its quite a lengthy one :) Also The name I gave their child is one I will use for future one shots. Enjoy x

Love Ariette xxx

"Now listen Regina, it hurts. it really really really hurts. and I'm not just saying that. It hurts so much. But honestly its the most rewarding feeling in the world. Trust me I know I've had two." Regina was sitting with snow in snows apartment waiting for Henry to get back, bad decision. She was now having to listen to Snow go on and on about giving birth. She was already nervous and didn't need her telling her how painful it was. 

"But im sure you had that drug the second time?" questioned Regina 

"Well...yes...but before I had it, it was bad." Just then Henry came strolling through the door and Regina wasted no time . She grabbed her bag waved at snow and turned Henry round and back through the door and they both went home. "Regina my love can you please sit down." Back at the house Regina was making lunch for the four of them. "I'm fine."

"You are due any day now! sit down I can do this" She looked up from the food and at Robin. He had the look, the look that said you better do as I say because you know I'm right. She loved that look. She nodded and then sat on a chair next to Robin who started to cut up the sandwiches. "Robin." Regina whispered after a brief moment of silence. He stopped chopping and looked at her. "I'm scared." She hadn't felt like this since she had finally married Robin. She was scared of being a mother to a new born again, and she was sacred of going into labour and she was scared of just how scared she was. He stood Regina up and began to dance her round the room with her head nestled in the crook of his neck. "What could you possibly be scared of. You are the most beautiful, strongest, bravest women I know. and you have me. you have our two boys. and you have the love and support of everyone." He kissed her fore head and then moved and kissed her lips. "and I will be here with you every step of the way." Regina smiled and hummed slowly. This was what she loved, he was there for her and honestly, she couldn't do this without him.  
-

It was now late evening and Regina and Robin were doing the dishes together and the boys were fast asleep. Regina began passing plates to Robin before a plate dropped from her hand and smashed on the floor. She then gripped the edge of the counter with one hand and the other clutching her bump. She then let out a sharp gasp. "Regina!" Robin bent down and waited for Regina to look up at him. She smiled gingerly and then whispered, "I think its time." Robin beamed and walked Regina over to a chair and then went to the phone to call the hospital to let them know they were on their way. Regina was sat rubbing her belly going over the breathing exercises she had done with snow. "This isn't too bad" she thought but then she remembered, it was only the beginning. Robin came back into the room with a grave expression on his face. "What? Robin...What?" 

"The hospital isn't taking in any patients today or tomorrow because there is a bug going round the hospital. Whale said he can come here, and that you are going to have to do this here." Regina looked horrified. "No. no Robin I cant! I need to be at the hospital in case something goes wrong!" Robin moved over and held Regina's face in his hands, "We have no choice." He kissed her fore head and then looked into her eyes. There it was again. That look. The look she knew was no point arguing with. She reached up and clutched his arm as she winced through another contraction and then nodded, "fine...but...*gasp* call snow." Robin looked surprised at his wife's commands but did as he was told.

20 minutes later Snow and Charming were at the house and Snow ran to Regina who was sitting at the edge of her bed legs apart, hands on her knees and trying to breathe through a contraction.  
"Regina! are you ok!" Regina shot her a glare. What a stupid question she thought. "yeah...fine...oooohhh gooooddd..." She clamped her eyes shut and tried to breathe. "I just wanted to make sure you were here...in case anything happens..." Snow smiled and then said, "Well then do you want me to send Robin up and wait downstairs?" Regina gave Snow a thankful smile and soon Robin and Snow had switched places. 

It had now been four hours. Regina had been lying on the bed groaning and hissing in pain. Robin was sitting half on, half off the bed leaning over to wipe the sweat off her forehead and neck. She reached out and clenched his free hand as she let out a louder moan. "You are doing so well my love." She whimpered and a small tear feel from her eye. She looked into his eyes and there in his pearly blue eyes was all the support she needed. Suddenly Snow bounced in with a large inflatable ball. "I used this when I was in labour, it helps suppressing the pain." Robin thanked her and then closed the the door behind her. "Gina...want to give this a go?" At this point she would give anything a go if it meant getting rid of the pain. Robin helped her up and sat her down on the ball. Regina slowly then began to rock back and forth rotating her hips. She breathed deeply and clutched Robins hands as he sat on the corner of the bed facing her. "That's right my love, breathe...breathe." She suddenly gave a long and tired moan and she tightened her grip on his hands. Realising that the pain was getting much worse he stood her up and placed her arms round his neck and wrapped his around her waist rubbing her back softly. They rocked as they stood and she breathed into his neck. He smelt like forest, comforting. 

Doctor Whale then walked into the room. "Regina how are you doing?" Her reply was a tired groan and Robin helped her lie back down on the bed so that Whale could examine her. Robin sat smoothing her hair, she was so tired. "Well I'm afraid to say I think its going to be at least another four hours until you are anywhere near delivering and then it might be another hour until you can push." Regina whimpered, "I just want it to end!" Four hours later, she was coming apart. Her moans were louder than ever and the pain! "Breathe my love breathe.." 

"STOP TELLING ME TO FUCKING BREATHE!" He was expecting that. He just smiled and continued to rub her back. "ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh..." Regina now couldn't help but moan. Her contractions were now closer together. She sat up slightly panting. "Robin..robin...robin...it hurts..." He kissed her forehead and and listened to her deep breathing. She grasped his hand and then looked into his eyes. "Don't leave me!" He smiled and went back to wiping her head. She needed him so badly, he was her rock. She then felt the largest contraction yet and let out a half scream half moan. Soon Robin was sitting on the bed with his back against the dashboard, he had Regina sitting cross legged in between his open legs with her back resting against his chest and her head falling back into his neck. She was rubbing her stomach whist Robin kissed her forehead and rubbed the corners of her back.

Suddenly the door opened and Roland stood at the crack of the door. It was now 7 in the morning and Roland and Henry had woken up to find Snow and Charming in the kitchen and their parents no where to be found. "Mama?" Regina still had her eyes closed as she let out a long groan grasping onto Robins hands. Robin smiled at Roland who was now joined by Henry. "Mom! are you okay!" Regina's eyes fluttered open and she gave them both a weak smile. "Your Moms been in labour for a few hours now, but she's going to be ok." Robin answered kissing her cheek. Henry then understood and felt slightly awkward, "We will..um ...we'll leave you too it." Regina managed to giggle lightly when she heard her sons response but then gritted her teeth and grasped her bump as she felt a much stronger contraction. This position was definitely the comfiest, having Robin wrapped around her, and she had even gone against her clothing rules wearing only a sport bra and a pair of three quarter length leggings. She suddenly felt a thump on the bed and saw Roland creeping up towards her, he kissed her tummy and then reached up and kissed her cheek, before running off with Henry downstairs. She smiled and hummed which slowly turned into a growl and then into a scream. 

That then prompted Whale to give her another look. "Good news! I think you are just about ready to deliver, lets get you ready." Soon she had her legs apart and Robin was there holding her hand and whispering words of encouragement into her ear. "NO NO NO! I cant pushh...*pant*...I need...oh goooooooddddd...I need drugs!" Whale glanced at Robin. 

"My love we cant give you any you know that." 

"NO ROBIN I HAVE BEEN DOING THIS FOR 9 HOURS I NEED DRUGS!" she started to sob as the pain of her next contraction consumed her body. Her legs felt as tough they were on fire and her back ached beyond belief. She began panting erratically. "ROBIN!" He was still sitting behind her and then forced her head back down onto his shoulders. Kissing her cheek he then whispered,"you can do this my love, aim right here." She then felt the overwhelming sensation to push and let out a large moan as she did. She then began panting again. Robin watched as she frantically inhaled and exhaled, sweat dripping from her could feel her going limp from exhaustion.

"Ok Regina next contraction, I want an even bigger push." said Whale. She gripped firmly onto Robins hands causing him to yelp a little, and she pushed. It was a silent push but the emotion and pain was in her face. She was slightly red and once done pushing he gasped and whimpered. "robin...it hurts..." He felt helpless, his soul-mate was in excruciating pain and there was nothing he could do but hold her hand and try and calm her down. "OOOOHHHHH...ahhh...ahhh fuuuucccckkk!" She was now panting rapidly, "Regina! Language!" Robin said jokingly, Regina then shot him an angry glance. Robin smiled and then said, "al right no jokes right now." She then felt everything inside her begin to turn again and groaned but then let out a long scream as she pushed again. 

Downstairs the boys were looking worried. "Is my mom ok?" Snow walked over to Henry,

"She's fine I promise, its just a really painful process and her shouting is a way of coping with the pain."  
"Papa said mama was in a few hours?" They all giggled at his confusion. David knelt down,

"No, your daddy said she had been in labour for a few hours, but you were asleep so you didnt notice." 

"What's labour?" Both Henry and David breathed in a little and looked at snow to explain. She sighed and said simply, "Its where your mama works really hard to bring your baby sister into the world."  
"But ho..."Snow cut him off before he could finish, "Do you want to help me bake some cookies?" He smiled and bounced towards snow who begun to take out ingredients. 

Back in the room she was still pushing. "That's it that's it...yes Regina puuussshh...go on...I'm starting to see the head." She smiled slightly but then felt a new degree of heat as she felt the head starting to come out. She now had her eyes closed and was still gripping onto his hands. She gave another shout and curled her toes in agony. "I cant!...I cant...im..so..tired." Robin kissed her forehead. "Come on my love just a few more." She whimpered and gave in to the next contraction howling in sheer agony. "One more push Regina and I will have the head." Regina pushed and pushed a tear falling from her eye as she did. "THATS THE HEAD! al right one more push for me just one more!" Regina pushed and then suddenly felt a overwhelming release and the pain practically stopped. She lay panting in Robins chest as they listened to the cries of their little girl. "Congratulations you two!" Whale exclaimed handing over the baby to them both who were smiling uncontrollably. Robin was now crying as he looked at his little princess. He kissed Regina's cheek over and over muttering, "well done my love! you were amazing! God I love you so much!" She turned her head slightly and kissed robins lips. "I love you." She whispered and then went back to looking at their gorgeous daughter. "Hello Rebecca," She said kissing her daughters head, "welcome to your family."


	12. Feeding

**Prompt: Regina breast feeds for the first time**

Regina was sitting on her bed rocking Rebecca in her arms. "Please please please stop crying." She was at her wits end. She had forgotten how tiring it was to raise a baby, and what was worse was that her daughter was refusing to latch onto her breast so she was hungry and tired. Regina kissed her forehead and brought Becca up to her breast to try again, but she still wouldn't latch. Regina sighed and Robin then walked in and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong with my little princess?" Regina gave Robin a help me glance. "She wont latch so she's tired AND hungry." Robin nodded in understanding and began to hum and rubbed his daughters head. "Mummy really needs you to eat baby, because if you don't you wont grow up big and strong like your mummy and your brothers." Regina couldn't help but smile at Robin, but Rebecca wouldn't stop crying. Regina looked like she was on the brink of tears. "Becca...please..."

"Milady may I present an idea?" Regina looked away from her child and to Robin. "maybe she can sense how tired and desperate you are for her to feed. So maybe if you relaxed a little she might calm down too?" Regina glared at Robin but then realised he might be right. "Well how on earth do you suppose I calm myself and her down?"

"Do what you used to do with Henry and do with Roland when he's sick, sing to her." Regina nodded she had quite a fine voice and it had been one of the only things her mother had complemented her on. She then began to sing to Rebecca. Soon her cries died down and she herself began to calm down. Robin nodded and Regina placed Rebecca to he breast again. This time she took. Regina smiled and kissed Robin.

"I love you Robin."


	13. Teenage Drama

**Hi all, so I** **'m not the biggest fan of this shot but comment what you think :)**

 **Love Ariette xx**

Regina was thinking as she walked hand in hand with Robin home. They had been married 17 years and they had three amazing kids. Henry was a man now and even Roland was getting old, 20 to be exact. The town had stayed more or less the same and although in reality she and Robin were now in their late 40s, although Regina did laugh to herself that if she not had cast the first curse she would have looked much older. So with her two boys being adults, Henry had his own apartment in storybrooke with his girlfriend and Roland was still at home, studying at the towns college.

And that left their daughter. 17 year old Rebecca. She had Regina's hair although hers was much longer reaching almost her hip, and Robins eyes. She could get lost in her daughters eyes the same as she did everyday in her husbands.

They approached the mansion and stepped inside and began to take off their shoes and coats when they stopped suddenly. "Robin...what was that?" Robin looked just as confused. There were noises coming from upstairs but nobody was supposed to be home. "Do you think Henry's home with Eliza?" asked Robin. Regina felt slightly angered by this because it was obvious who ever was up there was having sex. "No Robin. Why would our son come from his apartment to have sex with a girlfriend who happens to live in the same apartment, at his parents house!" Robin nodded realising the stupidity of his statement. "Oh God do you think its Roland?" Regina tilted her head slightly. He was the only other option and his girlfriend did stay over a lot. They were stood contemplating when the door opened and shut behind them

"Roland!" Said Regina.

"Hey Mom what's up? Why...are you and dad standing at the door?...and what's that noise?" Robin and Regina looked at each other with knowing glances. Regina began to speak quickly."Robin...Robin ok please listen to me DO NOT do anything stupid!" too late. Robin was fuming. He stormed up the stairs closely followed by Regina. He breathed and then stormed into Rebecca's room and there was his teenage daughter dry humping a boy with the intention to take things further. . "DAD!" She and a boy sprung apart like monkeys both only wearing underwear. "get...out...of...my...house...now..." The boy did not need to be told twice he grabbed his clothes and then kissed Rebecca which earned him an even worse death stare from Robin. He then fled down the stairs and out the house. Robin looked at Rebecca, "downstairs now." He turned and went downstairs leaving Regina to help find her daughters dressing gown. "Mom, scale of one to 10..." Rebecca asked her mum that every time she knew she was in trouble with her dad, It didn't matter with Regina because if she was mad she was just mad. Regina stared at Rebecca and then said. "I'm going to go with a thousand" Rebecca nodded knowingly and then made her way to the living room at sat down in an arm chair facing her father who was sitting on the coach opposite. Regina then sat down next to Robin.

Regina could feel the anger radiating from her husband. "Robin...darling," Robin kept his eyes locked on his daughter who was shifting uncomfortably in her chair. "Robin leave the room." He looked at Regina who's eyes said _If you don't leave now your going to loose it so go and make tea or just do something!_ He looked back at his daughter and then stormed out of the room. Rebecca sighed slightly. "Mom.." Regina looked her in the eyes. "Mom, mom are you angry?" Regina sat in silence for a minute.

"No. No I'm not angry." There was another pause, "I am fucking furious." She said this in a calm voice. Rebecca gasped slightly. Her Mother never swore in front of her. Regina rubbed her forehead and then began to speak," you have literally a minute to explain yourself." Rebecca suddenly looked flustered and started speaking quickly.

"His name is Martin and he's a really really sweet. And he and I have been well...dating...well not not dating but testing the waters of a relationship with him for a few months." Regina kept her face buried in her palm and gave a frustrated huff. "And I'm old enough to have sex and you and dad do it all the time, and Roland brings Hannah back here ALL the time. I don't see what the problem is mom..." Rebecca sat staring at her mom.

She continued to address Rebecca in a calm manner. "You are 17...I do not care what the laws are on sex, you are still a child and too young to to give something so precious away! Roland has brought Hannah over but they at least have the decency not to have sex in this house. And this Martin...don't even get me fucking started."

"BUT MOM YOU WERE AROUND MY AGE WHEN YOU HAD SEX FOR THE FIRST TIME!"

"Don't you DARE raise your voice at me young lady!" Rebecca instantly sat back and looked petrified.

"You know what. I don't think I'm even angry at the fact that you think that your old enough. What im angry about, is thought you thought it perfectly acceptable to bring a stranger," Rebecca started to protest, " A STRANGER into our home and have sex with him in our house. And more importantly...you couldn't even tell me." A wave of guilt washed over Becca. "I just thought we had that kind of relationship where you could talk to me.."

"Mom we do...I just didn't want to jinx this, because he feels so right."

"You didn't want to jinx it but you felt it okay to sleep with him."

"Mom..."

"Look Becs, I'm angry now but tomorrow...tomorrow I will be okay."

"and dad..."

"hmmmm well he just saw his little girl dry humping a hormonal teenage boy, you do the maths." Rebecca sunk into the chair and watched her mum walk into the kitchen. Her long raven hair was still tousled but she then decided to walk into the kitchen to her parents.

"Mom, Dad..." Regina was standing in between Robins legs who was sitting on a counter stool. He had his hands wrapped round her waist as they looked into each others eyes, whilst Regina raked her hands through his hair. They were muttering, Regina trying to calm him down. They both turned slightly to look at her,

"I wanted to say sorry. I know you guys love me which is why you reacted the way you did and, Mom your right, I should and could have told you, but I was probably scared you wouldn't approve. But then again I guess nobody would be acceptable for your little girl." Robin smiled slightly. "I really am sorry...so if you want to pun..." Regina turned and rested against Robins chest her hands now resting on top of his which were still wrapped round her waist. "Were not going to punish you...just...speak to me...ok."

"Al-right...night." Rebecca ran and kissed her parents on the cheek and ran off.

"Well there goes her innocence." Regina laughed at Robins comment and slapped him on the chest. "Oh leave it thief."


	14. 3 months

There was a terrible high pitched scream coming from the bathroom. It pierced throughout the entire mansion.

"ARRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin was quick to react. He sprung up from the sofa where he was reading Roland a story. He clambered up the stairs to see Regina collapsed on the floor. "Regina!"

Relief washed over her face as she saw Robin kneeling down. One hand was clutched over her stomach and with her other she reached out for robin.

"Robin...robin..." He glanced over her entire body and saw around her legs was a pool of ever growing blood which had drenched the rug beneath her. He almost collapsed at the sight of how much blood she was loosing.

"Regina what's wrong!" Regina let out another scream and then collapsed fully onto the ground loosing conciousness from the blood loss and pain. Robin scared he almost couldn't feel a thing. Everything was a blur, his love was slipping away from him. He picked her up and ran to the car calling for Roland to jump in. Soon they were at the hospital. He rushed her in almost forgetting Roland and to the first doctor he saw.

"WHALE! HELP!" Dr Whale saw a lifeless Regina and ushered them both into the first available room.

"She needs surgery now!"

"SURGERY!"

"Robin...this looks really bad,." The look that accompanied Whales statement said it all. Regina was wheeled off and Robin was left with Roland clutching his leg and him staring into the distance.

Three hours later he saw Regina being wheeled back into the room. She looked cold. He rushed up to whale who walked in after the bed. "What's...What's happened."

Whale sat down in a chair in the room and Robin sat down in the chair next to him.

"Regina had a very severe miscarriage. We were able to stop the bleeding and she is now fine. But she was 3 months..."

Robins face glazed over and he stood up and gently picked up her hand. She was cold and still limp. "a miscarriage..." he whispered.

"I'm so sorry Robin." He patted Robins back as a sign of sympathy and then left him alone with Regina, and sat with a very confused Roland making him laugh as they waited.

"My love..." He felt Regina sigh as she came round. "R...robin?" He smiled and gripped her hand harder. "Yes its me my love!"  
"Where am I" Her eyes fluttered open as she drank in her surroundings,

"Hospital.."

"Wha...what? Why?"

Robins head sunk a little lower, "You had...a really bad miscarriage...3 months." A tear slipped from his eye. Regina looked at Robin and then turned her head.

She then placed a hand on top of her stomach. "3 months..." She then began to sob. Robin pulled her up and into a hug.

"my love..." He was crying to now. After a few minutes they both stopped and sat in each others arms. Regina broke the silence. "I didn't even know."

"Regina..."

"But ya know what Robin..." Robin looked her in the eyes. "A few hours ago I didn't think it was possible for me to even conceive." She then smiled slightly. "But im fine...really. And this...this just means we...we can try again?"

Robin smiled and kissed Regina.

"Anything for you my love."


	15. You like me!

**A/N: A little missing year piece**

 **Love Ariette x**

"Milady?" Robin was standing at the door of Regina's rather large bedroom in her palace. It was only open a slight fraction but it was enough to see her sitting with her back to him brushing her hair in her vanity and for him to poke his head through. "What!" Her voice as icy and thick with anger. Robin smiled slightly and proceeded to enter. Regina huffed and turned, "Did I say you could enter!"

"Does it matter. I'm in now." She growled and turned back and proceeded to do her hair. She looked gorgeous. Robin just wanted to touch her, hold her and tell her how beautiful she was. He walked towards her large royal bed and sat on the edge and smiled.

Regina growled and stood up. "Get off my bed now thief!"

"Why?"

"Because that's my bed. I don't need your dirt all over it."

"I'm pretty clean."

"Get off!"

"No."

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE!" Robin loved working her all up, her face always had a cute scrunch to it. "I just...felt like saying...hi." Regina growled and walked towards him in her close fitting long velvet dress. She hadn't been able to put her hair up so it was falling loosely down and sitting comfortably around the tip of her waistline. She placed her hands on her hips. "Go! NOW!" Robin grinned and stood up.

"As you wish." He could feel her sigh with relief. As he passed her he quickly wrapped his arms through hers and onto her waist and turned her into a kiss.

Regina fought back slightly but he was to strong so she gave in. He tasted to good. She pulled her hands up and placed them on his cheeks deepening their kiss. He pushed her back and onto her bed. They stayed that like before Regina remembered that she had been trying to get him off her. She pushed him of and try to catch her breath back. "get...out...thief!"

"Regina wh..."

"DONT CALL ME THAT ITS YOUR MAJESTY!"

"REGINA! I KNOW YOU LIKE ME!" Regina looked away.

"Go."

Robin stared at his stubborn queen and then stormed out. He would show her that she could trust him. No matter how long it took.


	16. To Remember

_**Today was a special day for Regina and Robin...if only Robin could remember**_

They were both sitting in the kitchen eating on the small dining table that they sometimes used when it was just them and they didn't have to use the proper dining table. It was small and it meant that the gap between them was even smaller. Tonight they were surrounded by candles which was the dark kitchens only source of light.

They were celebrating tonight. Robin hadn't the slightest idea what it was but Regina refused to believe that he didn't. "So Robin..." She lent her hand across the table and Robin grasped it with a beautiful smile on his face. "Since today is obviously a very special day..." Robin smile turned into an awkward grin and he could feel himself starting to sweat slightly. _Crap crap crap...what is today!._ "Yes my love." He said hoping that she was going to elaborate.

Regina slipped him a cheeky grin, removed her hand and sat back, her legs crossed and her hands resting in her lap. "You don't know what today is...do you?"

Robin gulped

"..." He sighed, "I'm afraid my love...I have no idea..." he looked disappointed in himself.

"Now now...you do know." Robin looked up at the cheeky smile plastered on her angelic face. "Really I don't."

Regina's smile grew wider. "Well then, it looks as though I'm going to have to try and help you remember." She stood up and walked slightly away from her chair. Robin stared at his beautiful wife. She looked stunning tonight. She was wearing a dark purple dress that hugged her figure. It had a generous plunge at the front and she had her hair which was now mid arm length up in a high pony tail. "Lets play a game to try and help jog that memory of yours."

Robin couldn't help but giggle. Regina's hand slipped behind her and pulled down the zip at the back of her dress. The dress that clung to her curves fell and was now a pool at her 6 inch stilettos.

Robin bit his bottom lip as he drank in his sexy wife.

Regina stood legs slightly apart and her hands on her waist. She was stood in a lacy black push up bra that made her already large breasts seem even bigger, and matching lace panties. "So..." She strutted over to Robin placed her hands on his thighs and nibbled on his earlobe. He was getting hot and he could feel his manhood bulging begging for release. "Any thoughts on the day..." she purred into his ear.

Robin let out a desperate sigh. She was good. Very good. Using her sexiness as a bargaining tool. Clever. He shook his head in disappointment in himself. He went to wrap his arms around her waist but she stopped him and bound his hands behind the chair using her magic.

"No no no thief...no touching until you remember," She smiled and Robin pouted causing Regina to giggle. She loved making him pout. She then straddled him and placed her arms over his neck and began kissing his neck. He groaned in frustration as he felt her hot breath on his neck, her breast pushing against his chest and...oh god...she was rocking her hips over his desperate bulge. "Come on thief...think harder." Robin tried. He couldn't think of anything apart from how much he wanted to be in her and have his arms wrapped around her.

Regina pulled her long raven hair out of its pony tail and it fell hugging her shoulders. "I'm...waiting..." With a flick of her wrist Robin was naked and she was still on his lap wearing just her panties and heels, bra gone with his clothes. She felt Robin swallow thickly as he tried to think and control his urges that were restricted by his hands. "Oh god Regina...I cant...arrgggh...remember."

She smiled again and rocked backward and forth on his now exposed manhood they only thing separating them was the thin material of her panties that were now drenched from her own arousal. She had refrained from bidding his lips release from its urges to kiss her and continued to hum and kiss into his neck. Robin desperately wanted to massage her breasts, suck them...but he couldn't think straight. All he had to do was remember and she would let him have his way with her.

She flicked her wrist again and her panties were gone. They both gasped as they felt theme selves brush each other. Robin could feel her slickness he wanted so badly to be inside her. Regina was also starting to grow desperate. "Come on...im still...waiting...thief." She growled and he groaned. He loved it when she called him thief during their intimate moments. It reminded him of when they first met and it was all she would call him. And then when she began calling him Robin she only used it as a joke. In fact the first time she had used it as a seduction name was four years ago when they first...THATS IT!

Robins heart danced. He smiled and growled into her ear, "Four years ago today...you and I made love for the first time...binding us together, breaking your curse on yourself...and showing how much we love each other."

Regina smiled into his neck. She guided herself and slid down onto his throbbing manhood and they both groaned in complete bliss and satisfaction. She released his hands and they immediately wrapped round her waist and he sucked at her nipples as she rocked up and down groaning in pleasure. "yes yes yes...ahhhh...robin... ...there...!" She was going wild bucking uncontrollably as she came. She was shaking and passionately kissed robins aching lips. Their tongues danced together and she pulled away and looked into his ocean eyes as she felt another orgasm building. "OH ROBIN!" Her breathing was getting heavier and her hands where grasping at his back. Robin groaned as he felt himself getting closer.

"Ahhhh Regina!" Soon all that could be heard from their kitchen was heavy and desperate panting. Robin felt her grip get tighter and he felt himself lurch. "Regina! I'm...arrrghh." Regina's eyes clamped shut and they both came hard together, moaning, bucking and shaking in pleasure.

They both sat still gasping still wrapped in each others embrace. Robin kissed Regina's neck and her shoulders. "I knew you would remember.." Regina teased. They both laughed. "Oh Milady, Its my turn to tease you now!"

He picked her up and blew out the candles and carried her to the bedroom. _Lets see how she likes it_ , he thought smiling as he shut the bedroom door behind them.

 **Hey all,**

 **So feel free to leave comments I love to hear from you all and see what you think of these one shots.**

 **Love Ariette x**


	17. Dead

**OK so this is quite a loose based drabble, its based off Sundays epp but kind of not..if that makes sense :)**

Regina closed her large front door behind her. She had shut the door on people, the world, everything. She slowly kicked off her heels and kicked them across the marble floor of her hallway. Her jacket was next, it slid off her back as easily as brushing her hair. Next was her jewellery, although her hand hovered over the particular necklace that she had on, no that, that she would keep on. Her next move was from the front door to the living room. She didn't bother with the lights but sat curled up on the floor with her back against the sofa .

She then started to cry. Robin was gone. Its not that she needed a man in her life to make her happy but he did. He understood her like nobody else. Regina sobbed her hand clinging onto her necklace that Robin had given her. He was really gone this time and her heart was crumbling before she had a chance to truly mend it. Why why why did she always give into love. She knew every time she loved something bad happened to that person.

She had fallen asleep there. When she awoke she picked herself up and walked to the kitchen. A quick glance at the clock had informed her that it was 8 in the morning, not that it made a difference to her heart she thought to herself. Her hands fumbled around in the kitchen her eyes darting to particular places where she and Robin had shared a particular moment. Even if she tried the tears found their way down her cheeks. She grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and poured herself a glass. She sunk down slightly so that her eyes were level with the glass and stared into it. She was done. She had tried being a hero and what had that gotten her, nothing apart from sadness.

Regina downed the glass and poured another. That was it. She had tried to be good for the sake of others. She had enjoyed helping others she had to admit but being bad, she had enjoyed that too. Regina scoffed at the thought, her heart wasn't broken every other day when she was bad either. She downed the next glass. As she poured the other, she suddenly stopped. Roland. Dear Roland . She began sobbing again at the thought of Robins precious little boy no longer having a father. Well he shall have a mother Regina thought to herself. There was no way she was going to-

Regina ran up the stairs and into the bathroom where she threw up the two glasses of wine that she had consumed not to long ago. Her mind was blank now. If she began thinking she would start feeling and if she started feeling she would start crying. Regina threw up again, flushed the toilet and looked puzzled. She never threw up wine. She hummed slightly and looked up at her medicine stood and opened the cupboard and took out a box. Its something she had because she had almost every household neccesity you would need in a house, but never thought or even dreamed that she would end up using. Regina sighed, opened the box and peed on the stick. She walked out of the bathroom with the test in her hand and sat at the end of her bed. She looked down, and then turned and fell back into her bed and curled up with Robins pillow in her arms, and cried. Pregnant.


End file.
